El Regreso
by AkemiMizuki
Summary: Arnol se va por mucho tiempo y cuando regresa se da cuenta que muchas cosas han cambiado .Las personas cambian cuando sufren .


**El regreso**

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen

Arnol encontró a sus padres que estaban en San Lorenzo , estaban perdidos desde hace mucho tiempo y se sentía tan feliz por fin recupero lo que siempre busco una familia y así fue como se fue a vivir con ellos dejando todo lo que tenía apenas con 10 años se despidió de todos menos Helga.

Ella no llego, después de confesar su más profundo secreto quedaron como si fuera el calor del momento al principio ella estaba emocionada y feliz luego lo vio con Laila hablando y coqueteando en ese momento sintió un dolor profundo sintió deseos de arruinar ese momento como muchas veces pero no lo hizo se quedó mirándolos con los ojos llorosos y su corazón roto decidió olvidarle desde ese momento intento ignorarlo pero falló y lo trato peor vengando todo el dolor enojada herida peleando con todos más salvaje que nunca peleo con Phoebe.

Hasta que se enteró de su partida lo vio de lejos marcharse no lo volvería a ver nunca más le dolió pero era mejor así lo olvidaría se iba una parte de ella y triste sin animo más muerta que viva tiro todo lo que le recordaba a ,el menos los poemas y no lo pudo olvidar estaba deprimida sin él su vida no tenía sentido no hablaba no comía como si no existiera como si él se hubiera llevado una parte de sí misma su alma su amor sus esperanzas.

Y así pasaron los años ya tenía 18 años se tiño el pelo negro suelto era muy largo y usaba su ropa negra de luto como si el la hubiera matado ,creía que nadie la quería ni sus padres era solo una molestia.

Era el día que l regresaría al parecer su abuela estaba enferma volverían a vivir allí Arnol seguía siendo igual de amable apuesto las chicas tras él era inteligente caballeroso Hega se enteró y sintió mucho miedo no lo veía hace tantos años.

Llego temprano todos se fueron a recibirlo lucían tan diferentes vio a todos los saludo vio a Laila la abrazo la recordó vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que alguien faltaba Helga no se había despedido se sintió molesto y pregunto a Geral por ella se quedó en silencio hasta que dijo -quien geraldine viejo ella no es la misma más vale que te olvides ese asunto y se fue dejándolo confundido pensando en que había pasado mientras él no estaba recordó la última vez que la vio golpeando a la gente y enfadada él se inscribió en el colegio

Caminaba rápido iba tarde y choco con alguien tan fuerte que los dos dieron a dar al piso justo encima de ella la miro muy detalladamente ella tenía sus ojos cerrados se le hacía tan familiar la reconoció era helga pero que había pasado con ella se via tan distinta su cabello largo caía estaba pálida y muy delgada la miro como si viera la cosa más hermosa y le pregunto Helga? Eres tú?

Ella no contesto de inmediato estaba nerviosa respiraba con dificultad tenía miedo no pensó en encontrarlo tan pronto, no podía enfrentarlo se supone que lo había olvidado que debía fingir que no existía pero porque sentia todavia esos inútiles sentimientos debía huir de el ,sintió electricidad y su corazón latía con fuerza al estar tan cerca y temblaba.

-No …. No… soy helga….yo soy Geraldine . Puedes levantarte Arnol? (Ella estaba feliz después de tanto aun la recordaba y no solo eso la había reconocido.)

Él se avergonzó se había distraído tanto que olvido que aún estaba sobre ella se levanto.

Y le pregunto: Me alegra que me recuerdes después de todo ,Por qué debería llamarte Geraldine ?

Desde hace varios años les dijo a todos que le dijeran Geraldine y si no lo hacían se verían con su furia por que según ella cambiarse el nombre iba a matar a la antigua y sentimental Helga .

-ahora soy geraldine ... Así que Volviste pensé que nunca te volvería a ver

Él sonrió no lo había olvidado eso lo hacía sentir satisfacción

- Asi es , veo que has cambiado mucho puedo hablar contigo sin que me insultes pero a pesar de todo me alegro de verte

-todo ha cambiado, las cosas cambian después de tanto tiempo dijo yéndose

El la miro confundido asombrado del cambio no lo insulto si no más bien lo trato con frialdad era extraño parece que todo si había cambiado.

En ese momento llego Geral -Que hay viejo? Que paso te vi hablando con Geraldine nadie habla con ella es un poco rara.

- No sé por qué nadie le habla? No entiendo Ella esta distinta a la última vez que la vi ahora no hay brillo en sus ojos y no me insulto nada esto es tan extraño además porque cambio su nombre Que paso con ella?

- viejo es una historia larga desde que te fuiste los primeros días era agresiva y salvaje pero luego cambio, no hablaba con nadie aislada hasta me entere que se había escapado de su casa y estuvo castigada mucho tiempo un día solo dijo que Helga ya no existía y que le dijeran Geraldine cambio su look y nadie le habla desde entonces es todo un misterio.

Mientras Helga saco su medalla _ oh mi amor mi vida estoy tan feliz has echo que mi vida tenga sentido de nuevo con solo escuchar tu voz y verte es suficiente para mi .

Ella cambio un poco gracias a que el llego , como si su llegada la hiciera vivir de nuevo hasta se arreglo con y todo

Se fue a leer y a escuchar música lejos de todos lo miro de largo pensando en su confesión ya había pasado tanto tiempo ya el de seguro lo había olvidado mientras él era muy apuesto y popular sociable las chicas iban tras el.

Mientras el hablaba con Laila le seguía gustando recordó cuando le conto todo y el simplemente se fue con ella sin importarle en lo más mínimo sus sentimientos lo odio por eso

Había un baile y todos fueron invitaron y Arnol fue con Laila cosa que no sorprendió a Helga. Contento porque laila lo acepto estaba lloviendo cuando la vio a lo lejos ella estaba empapada llorando por el por su familia porque nadie le importaba es se acercó dándose cuenta que era ella cuando finalmente estaba al frente , reacciono secándose las lágrimas y huir de allí sin dar explicaciones pero antes de que se fuera el la tomo de la muñeca y la abrazo le susurró al oído

_ Que te pasa nunca te había visto llorar ,eres fuerte siempre lo has sido

_ No te importa; tú no eres nadie para decirme eso no me conoces nunca me has conocido

_ lo se tantos años pero aunque no lo creas te extrañe

_ yo … tu …. No …oo. Y cayó desmayada

La llevo a su casa , se despertó muy asustada estaba en el cuarto de Arnol lo reconocía lucia igual el entro muy preocupado le dio algo de ropa luego cuando termino de cambiarse le dijo

_-Que te pasa?

Ella miro a otro lado - no importa

- claro que me importa mírame yo no he cambiado nada, aun te considero mi amiga quiero ayudarte, ahora dime por que te desmayaste a pasado antes?

-fue por la lluvia porque…. por qué me estoy refriando

-no tienes que mentirme se la verdad no comes cierto es eso

Helga no dijo nada miro al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo -yo debo irme

- no te preocupes tus papás te dejaron quedarte Ahora cuéntame que te pasa? Somos amigos recuerdas.

- tú no eres mi amigo nunca lo fuiste Yo te odio

- sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo todos han cambiado hasta yo, pero quiero ayudarte

-no entiendo ,yo siempre te trate mal no deberías ayudar a alguien como yo ... nunca fui tu amiga

-claro que si me molestabas mucho pero sé que querías llamar mi atención no es así ,yo te perdone por eso y si fuimos amigos nos divertíamos mucho jugando todos en el barrio.

- haa déjame en paz cabeza de bal…

-hay cosas que nunca cambian… sonrió

Ella se sintió triste todo lo que había hecho sus sentimientos nunca iban hacer correspondidos era verdad hay cosas que nunca cambiaban sus sentimientos y los de el por Laila.

-me contaras porque eres así porque llorabas

-no es nada importante

-como digas Helga no te voy a obligar pero estoy aquí para ti

- no me digas helga

- por qué?- helga murió desde hace mucho tiempo ahora soy Geraldine

- desde que me fui

….. no dijo nada era la verdad después de todo

-Debes saber que prefiero a Helga que a Geraldine que no conozco ,así que te diré como quiera

Arnol pasó todo la noche pensando en ella no abría por que recordaba esos días con nostalgia.

* * *

Al otro día

-Geraldine estas bien quieres ir almorzar dijo su mejor amiga

-ahí está el

- quien es el? Creo que tengo una idea ...

- esta con ella

_-pensé que ya no te interesaba ...amor eterno

- yooo….no…no ….yo

-vamos a sentarnos

- no yo no tengo hambre y se fue a donde siempre a escuchar música o leer

-hey viejo como te va?

-...

arnol me escuchas

¿Qué?

- te estoy hablando

-_haa, que no te estaba escuchando

_-no me digas que estás enamorado, actúas muy extraño

-No yo no estoy ….. no

- vamos viejo te conozco sé cuándo estás enamorado quien es? Laila de nuevo..

-no sé de qué estás hablando

-no quieres decirme

-Hola chicos se sentó con su novio Geral dijo Phoebe

y hega no estaba contigo si pero dijo que no tenía hambre

-ella nunca come nada

-ha cambiado mucho.

-si ha cambiado en todo sentido desde que te fuiste

-seguro no tenía a quien molestar

-ella cambio por mi

- Es lo más seguro desde que te fuiste actúa así y me preocupa tal vez tú puedas ayudarla yo no lo consigo no come nada. Cuando tú estabas y unos días después estaba enfadada y de mal humor peleamos pero después todo cambio ,ella no hablaba con nadie ignoraba a todos es como si no existiera.

-un dia llego cambio su aspecto todos nos asombramos mucho

- me dio todas sus cosas para que las guardara en mi bodega

-puedo verlas ,tal vez asi descubramos que le pasa

-está bien puedes venir a mi casa y te las daré

-cambiando de tema Arnol creo que tienes una oportunidad con lila

A la hora de la salida se fue con Phoebe y le dio todas las cosas se las llevó a la casa y leyó todo y tenía ganas de llorar o golpear algo todo era culpa de él ,se sintió culpable debía arreglar esta situación debía decirle todo lo que sentía por ella

En ese momento llego Geral - viejo quieres ir con nosotros a jugar fútbol ?

-yo… yo

- que es todo esto?

-es mi culpa .. Ella es así por mí

-quien es ella?

-Helga

-me cansa que solo hables y pienses en ella , que quieres decir con eso?

-ella me amaba

- enserio ... no parece posible

- si es posible , ehhh si no te lo había dicho antes pero ella me beso en la azotea era voz ronca hace mucho tiempo.

-Wow viejo

- la entiendo ella debió odiarme ya sabes …yo …lila

- Amigo no me digas que tu….sientes algo por ella

-creo que si

-no puede ser. pero me lo esperaba ya que solo hablas de ella todo el tiempo.

- los sé, pero ya no importa yo la quería antes de irme pero yo estaba confundido con lila y creo que elegí a lila porque siempre fue lo que quise , pensé que ella era la adecuada que eramos almas gemelas ,cuando me dio una oportunidad después de tanto de esperar..

- Así que la rechazaste y ahora la quieres que irónico

-ella me odia

- no creo arni después de todo eso es lo que pensabas que sentía ella y no era verdad

-no sé qué hacer debo averiguar que siente por mi ,si aún siente lo mismo-

-ve por ella

Corrió a su casa pero choco con ella cosas raras del destino ..siempre chocaba con ella ya era una especie de costumbre.

Él se disculpó pero ella lo ignoro dio la vuelta s hasta que el la detuvo tomando su muñeca con fuerza.

.espera no te vallas , quiero hablar contigo

- no hay nada de qué hablar

-si hay mucho más de lo que crees , ven siéntate

que quieres?

tu.. tu aun me amas?

-eso es lo que quieres burlarte de mí como hiciste la última vez fui una molestia ,tu te fuiste con ella y me dejaste me dejaste ... lo dijo casi templando

- no me respondiste di que no me amas y me iré la sujeto abrazándola.

-que te pasa, ha pasado mucho tiempo porque vienes con eso

- es porque me amas por siempre y para siempre nunca te dejare de amar

- cómo pudiste lo leíste

- lo hice… ahora dime que no me amas

- para que no lo hare

-no te soltare hasta que lo digas … no te iras

-yo …yo no te amm….

se rio …lo sabía no puedes decirlo porque no es cierto

-_ no.. yo.. no

Pero en ese momento La soltó porque llego llego lila -lamento interrumpir pero debo hablar contigo arnol

-esta bien ,Helga nuestra conversación no a terminado todavia.

Helga quedo hay acaso se estaba burlando de ella de sus sentimientos porque había eso? Por qué? se quedo viendo como se iban y la dejaban .Si nunca sería importante era tonta al pensar que alguna vez tuvo una oportunidad con el mientras que sus lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas .

- ya sabes sobre el baile

-iré contigo ya te lo había dicho era la oportunidad perfecta quería ver a la antigua helga actuar quería despertar a esa chica rebelde que solía molestarlo

* * *

**El día del baile**

Helga estaba deprimida no quería ir al baile , sola para que pero ella era fuerte siempre lo había sido no permitiría ser humillada, ser débil.

No debía mostrarse tan fragil , ni que esta le situación la estaba afectando, iria hay y pondria la sonrisa más grande y falsa que tenia

Entró en la fiesta con un hermoso trage , el la miro a la lejania intensamente quiso ir pero laila estaba hablando..

Mientras que ella estaba sola , aburrida y deprimida cuando se acercó brandy

-te ves bien,antes eras diferente

- a que te refieres con eso

-no me refiero a lo físico aunque estas más hermosa sino que antes me golpeabas insultabas y ahora te apagaste ya no hay esa pasión en tus ojos ,no digo que estabas bien solo que ahora estas triste que te paso?

Susurro -la gente cambia cuando sufre

Él se acercó y la abrazo - lo siento

- por que no tienes nada que ver aquí

Arnol lo miró furioso - perdón si interrumpo pero debo hablar contigo Helga ?A solas

-Que haces con el

- hablar como tu con laila

-es diferente, lo abrazaste

- eso no significa nada

Sonó una canción Así que no significa nada espero que eso sea cierto -quieres bailar quiero que esto si signifique algo...

- yo no voy a bailar contigo y puedo abrazar a quien quiera ,para eso tienes a tu cita baila con ella y déjame en paz

-ya hable con ella le dije que no quería estar con ella porque quiero estar contigo

- por qué?

-me interesas y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, no ves que estoy celoso no lo entiendes no puedo sacarte de mi mente ...que dices se que aun debes sentir algo por mi por favor

- tú me rechazaste ,me heriste por que debería aceptarme

-porque me quieres nunca me dejaste de querer ,te conozco más que antes no te entendía pero ahora si la vieja Helga nunca se fue no es así yo lo lamento tanto solo que no queria acetar lo mucho que sigificas para mi y la beso

-sueltame yo -no te quiero

- me correspondiste , quiero que sepas que yo te amó siento haberte herido soy un tonto cabeza de balón recuerdas

-yo no se si pueda perdonarte ..

-esta bien eso es lo que quieres , no voy a volver a molestarte , voy a salir definitivamente de tu vida si eso es lo que quieres y se fue

-Espera no te vallas agarro su camisa y empezó a llorar de nuevo

-el acaricio su mejilla -Que pasa ?

-yo no quiero perderte

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar.

-Dime lo que quiero escuhar

-yo... mmm todo este tiempo te espere , te ame no puedo dejar de amarte y duele mucho me he vuelto una persona patética.

-pero ya no debes sufrir , ahora tengo claro mis sentimientos reconozco que estaba confundido no pensé que me trataras mal para llamar mi atención hasta ese día en la azotea me di cuenta muy tarde cuando debía marcharte pensé que no sentías lo mismo por que no me fuiste a despedir

-lo siento no se como expresar mis sentimientos

- Ya no te voy a dejar porque te escogí a ti , asi que tienes permiso para llamar mi atención no necesitas molestarme con solo que seas tu misma puedo verte ahora se quien eres y me gusta siempre me has gustado solo que no me dejabas no me dejabas ver lo que eras en realidad.

-lo se no queria ser debil

-No lo eres yo te quiero tal y como eres la Helga que conocí un día de lluvia con un moño rosado y su ropa que combinada

-y te quiero así tal como eres el chico optimista, soñador y amable que conocí y me enamoro desde que lo vi por primera vez.


End file.
